


Paperwork

by Caedmon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, CEO!Felicity, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, nervous Felicity, quickie drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has something to tell Oliver and has no idea how. But it would seem that Oliver has news, too.</p>
<p>From a tumblr prompt - Felicity is nervous about telling Oliver something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> As always:  
> I own nothing but the mistakes.  
> Kudos and comments feed the muse!  
> come talk to me! clintasha-n-olicity.tumblr.com

Felicity looked at the faxed document in her hand disbelievingly. No. Surely her eyes had to be lying to her. There was no way - no. 

He’d told her that what she signed was just some vice presidential business...hadn’t he?

Ray Palmer certainly hadn’t said that it was a transfer of ownership.

Yet, there it was. She was the owner of Palmer Technologies. Formerly Queen Consolidated. Formerly the company Oliver’s family had owned. The company Oliver had been CEO of when it had been taken over. The company Oliver had never quite recovered from the loss of. Oliver, her boyfriend.

Oh, God. How was she going to tell him she owned his company? What would he say?

“Excuse me, sir?” she called out to the concierge, dinging the bell on the counter multiple times, with excessive force. It wasn’t very dignified behavior for someone in a cocktail dress in a four-star hotel, but for God’s sake, this is important. He approached her slowly, with dignity. “The cover sheet is gone. I need the number that this came from. I need to contact the person who sent this.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, I don’t have that information," he said with agonizing slowness. Felicity could have figured the whole thing out in the time he took to be dignified and formal in his speech. "That’s all that was given to me, along with instructions to give it to you.”

“Then I need to see your fax machine.”

“Ma’am?”

“ _Now_ , sir,” she said, coming around the counter. Her heels clacked against the marble floor with authoritative finality.

“You can’t do that, miss. Stop! No guests are allowed back here!”

“That’s tough. I have to find out -”

“Felicity?” She froze at the sound of Oliver’s voice, nearly to the end of the counter. The concierge had come to the end of the counter to stop her and stood there, aggressive stance, prepared to block her way. _Oh, now you can move fast, jerk,_ she thought bitterly upon seeing the concierge before hearing Oliver call her name again. Felicity closed her eyes and counted to three slowly before turning around, attempting to hide the document behind her back. He approached her, wearing his suit and carrying her purse. “What’s going on, Felicity? You left your purse in the room when you came down, so I thought you were coming back but the limo picks us up in 15 minutes. Are you okay?”

“Yes!” she said, stepping away from the end of the counter slowly. The concierge eyed her with suspicion and Oliver’s eyes flicked to him occasionally. Felicity knew from years of experience that he was assessing the situation and she sought to diffuse it. “I’m fine, really. Just wanted to check something out and got a little - overexcited.”

“What scared you?”

Felicity froze again, not quite sure what to say. She floundered, her mouth striving for words, not finding anything. “I...I’m not…”

Oliver walked to her and put his hands on her bare shoulders, cutting his eyes again to the concierge who was thoroughly unimpressed and turned away with a sniff. Felicity tightened her grip on the papers, which she had rolled into her fist. She resisted the urge to ball them up. 

“Felicity,” he said quietly, “are you in danger? Is someone trying to hurt you?” She shook her head. “Are you going to leave me?” he asked, even more quietly.

“No!” she exclaimed. Several people looked her way and she quieted herself a little. “No, it’s nothing like that.”

The concern in Oliver’s eyes lessened and he gave her a light squeeze. “Then whatever it is, we’ll be okay. But you have to tell me what it is. Talk to me, Felicity.”

She looked up at him with her eyes watering and didn’t bother opening her mouth to try to find words this time. Her mind reeled with all of his possible reactions. Would he yell? Would he just turn and walk away? Would he be disappointed? Hurt? Angry? Would he hunt town Ray? 

“Felicity, please. If you don’t want to talk about whatever you’re holding behind your back, we won’t. But I can’t stand to see you-”

“Before we left town together, Ray signed the company over to me. I own the company," she blurted.

Oliver stood there, his face registering shock for a few seconds. Felicity watched him intently, tears gathering heavily at the bottoms of her eyes. “He did what?” Oliver asked.

“He brought some paperwork to me when I was rushing out of the door one night just before we left town and told me it was just some VP business, so I signed it. Then later I resigned as VP. I just got a fax telling me that the paperwork I signed was a transfer of ownership, to me.” She pulled the paperwork from behind her back and handed it to him. “He made me the owner of the company before he died.”

Oliver took the paperwork without looking at it, then looked down at it, reading quickly. Felicity’s tears fell to her cheeks, forming little rivulets from the corners of her eyes as he read. He scanned down the page, flipped it to read the second page, then flipped it to read the third. When he got to her signature, he smiled for a second, then looked up at Felicity.

He swept her into a huge hug, wrapping his arms around her firmly, burying his face into her neck and saying, “Felicity, this is fantastic.”

“It...it is?”

He pulled back a little, leaving his arms still partway around her, and reached up with one hand and brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping a tear away before putting his arm back around her. “You’re going to smudge your makeup.”

She shook her head and brushed that comment aside with her hand. “Why aren’t you mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” He was still smiling, and she couldn’t understand this particular reaction at all.

“Because he didn’t sign it to you.”

“Why would he have signed it to me?”

“Because you’re Oliver Queen. It was Queen Consolidated. It should have gone back to you.” The tears continued to roll. “I don’t deserve this. I don't know what to do with this. This is beyond me. I know computers, not business.”

“I don’t know anyone on earth more capable than you, Felicity. Of anything." He got a funny look on his face, as if he were attempting to look thoughtful but failing. "But I have to say, it does present one problem.”

“Well,” he said, pulling away from her completely, sticking his hands into his coat pockets, putting the paperwork in, “it means that now, when I give you this tonight,” he pulled out a tiny velvet box, “people may think I’m only a gold-digger or something.” He grinned mischievously at her stunned face. “So...you know...maybe I should just keep it to myself…” He started to put the box back in his pocket, his eyes twinkling.

“What?”

“Yeah, I’ll just hang on to it.”

_“DON’T YOU DARE, OLIVER QUEEN.”_

He laughed, a hearty, genuine laugh, then dropped to one knee, opening the box. 

>>\------->

Eighteen months later, the final paperwork to change the name of Palmer Technologies was signed by Mrs. Felicity Queen, Owner and CEO of the newly minted Queen Industries.


End file.
